Years Spent Alone
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: (one shot)There's many fics when Inuyasha waits for Kagome for 500 years. But, how does he spend those lonely days?


**Years Spent Alone**  
_A one-Shot_  
  


.

.

.

Sunlight filtered through the window, the blinds once again open. He often forgot to close the blasted things. With a small groan, the alarm clock was put on snooze and the mumbling figure in the small bed flipped over away from the noise and the light. Five blissful moments of sleep followed before the blaring sound of an alarm screamed through the apartment's bedroom.

The figure rolled out of bed and promptly hit the ground, pulling the blankets with him. With a loud groan he turned off his alarm and sat up. He rubbed his violet eyes and combed his fingers through his black hair.

"Fucking piece of shit," came his happy reply to the world as he stood up and shuffled his way around the apartment. Sliding open his door he walked into the kitchen and began boiling some coffee.

He heard a small purring sound come behind him and he glanced over his shoulder as a small grey kitten came padding into the kitchen. With a smile he knelt down and patted the kitten's head. "Good morning, Emi," he greeted his kitten, who purred happily, her bright yellow eyes staring up at him. With a defeated sigh, he walked towards the cupboard and pulled out some cat food. "Figures, you only love me when you're hungry.'

He fed his cat and drank his coffee, leaning up against the wall, his feet crossed at the ankles as he watched the grey kitten's tail swish back and forth happily as she feasted on the food. Downing the rest of his coffee, Inu yasha shuffled to his living room and flopped on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

After searching around for the remote, Inu yasha clicked on the news report and awaited the weather report. He glanced his violet eyes out the window and his fingers idly twisted the small bracelet around his left hand, the small wooden beads clinking against each other.

_"And now for the five day forecast!'_ Inu yasha's attention shifted back towards the television where the weather map and weatherman were taking up the screen. _'Cloudy with a fifty percent chance of rain today, but tomorrow it seems as if it may clear up—'_

Inu yasha clicked off the TV and stared out the window, his violet eyes staring vaguely and his fingers twisting the small golden ring he wore on his thumb. Emi hopped up into his lap and curled up, sleeping soundly in the dog demon's lap. Inu yasha absently stroked the kitten's ears. His violet eyes still staring out his window.

Beyond the window, just beyond the normal eyesight of a human, the dog demon stared at a small shrine on the hill top, marble stairs leading up to it…a giant tree loomed over the buildings there. Inu yasha smiled softly and slipped off his ring. His dark hair evaporated into white, his violet eyes morphed into golden, and his rounded human ears pointed and moved up his head, turning into twitching dog ears that resembled Emi's. Just as quickly as he had transformed, he returned to his human form once the ring was slipped back on. Inu yasha stared down at his cat, tenderly running his fingers along the soft fur.

Inu yasha deposited his cat on the couch, moving slowly so as not to alarm the snoozing kitten and stood, stretching his arms above his head. Checking the clock, he grabbed his wallet and his shoes before exiting the apartment. He glanced over his shoulder towards the horizon, where the shrine stood, and walked in the opposite direction.

He checked his watch again before breaking out into a run towards his bus stop. The bus turned the corner just as he skidded to a halt in front of the bench. A little girl looked up at him, kicking her legs out and hitting the backside of her knapsack. Inu yasha raised an eyebrow but quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to alarm the little girl.

As he climbed onto the bus he slipped his respected amount of change into the toll box before plopping down into a seat. He quickly went over his mental checklist. _'Fed Emi? Check…turned off the TV? Check…Locked the door? Shit, forgot to do that again. Um…ate breakfast…did I? I can't remember, oh well, I'm not hungry…um…shit I forgot to drop off my mail. I'll do that when I get home…'_ he trailed off and stared out the window, his hand supporting his head as he rested his temple against the clear glass. The bus stopped and picked up more passengers. He watched the shrine approach in the distance and he smiled silently.

They stopped in front of a bus stop about a block away from the sunset shrine and four girls climbed onto the bus. He recognized the last one immediately and he found his violet eyes staring at her longingly.

The girls sat down in the seats behind him, two directly behind him and the other two in the other row. "So Kagome," a girl with a headband giggled, "What do you want for your birthday?"

Kagome, who sat behind Inu yasha smiled shyly, "I don't know, Mama probably already got me clothing, so there's not much else I want, or need really."

A girl with short black hair rubbed her temples, "Kagome!" she whined, "you're thirteen now! There's got to be something you want!"

"Yeah!" the girl with the headband berated Kagome, "You're a teenager!"

Kagome smiled and looked out the window. "There's nothing so great about being a teenager. I still feel the same way I did yesterday, and I was twelve then."

Her friends Yuka and Eri both rolled their eyes before letting it go. Kagome's third friend, with long blackish brown wavy hair smiled, "I think you'll figure something out that will make being a teenager great, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and rested her head on the seat in front of her, her blue eyes hazed with her tiredness. She yawned and scratched her head. Inu yasha tensed slightly, feeling the hot breath on the back of his neck. Glancing up, he noticed his stop approaching and pulled the string above his seat.

As the bus came to a halt, Inu yasha stood and began to climb off the bus.  He glanced over his shoulder at Kagome. The main reason he took the bus was so that he could see her. Stupid, of course, but after the well sealed so long ago, he had made it his personal mission to wait for her.

And damn it, he'd been waiting a long time.

He glanced at his watch and slipped off the bus as he neared his dojo, where he taught.

He pulled out a key and opened the door, letting out a weary sigh as he watched the bus turn the corner and disappear from his view. He opened the door and slipped in. slipping off his shoes he walked into the back room and began to dress for his first class, slipping on the traditional wear.

He glanced out the small window as he tied the black belt around his waist. With a sigh he swept his dark black hair into a pony tail and leaned up against the wall. He smiled, _'Two more years…I can wait…'_


End file.
